Falling In and Out of Love
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis semangat berambut pink sedang mengikuti kuliah farmasi S1. Keluarganya terdiri dari ayah dan ibu yang memiliki perusahaan obat-obatan farmasi terbesar di negeri. Pacar? Tidak punya. Orang yang disukai? Sasuke Uchiha. Tunangannya? Itachi Uchiha. Jalan keluar dari masalah ini? Sepertinya tidak ada... Warning: AU, orang tua yang lebay, cowok-cowok yang hot, dsb.
1. ET

**E.T**

Naruto: (dengan tubuh gemetaran) Tidak... bisa... dipercaya...

Autor: (sibuk mengetik fanfic baru) Yo.

Naruto: bukannya menyelesaikan fanfic yang lain Autor-san malah sibuk bikin fanfic baru! (meronta-ronta ditahan Sakura).

Autor: Jangan rewel Naru-kun ~ Saya 'kan baru habis update dua fanfic lho.

Sakura: (sweatdrop) Masa setiap kali mendapat sedikit kata-kata dukungan dari orang lain orang ini malah jadi kebanjiran ide... Ngomong-ngomong ini tentang apa? (Melirik ke komputer.)

Autor: Cerita terbaru tentang Sakura-san yang dipermainkan oleh dua orang Uchiha favorit kita, hehe...

Sakura: UAPAAAA? (meronta-ronta ditahan oleh Naruto)

Autor: Jangan begitu, kamu heroin yang penting, apalagi mudah dipermainkan, figur humor yang populer, etc etc.

Sakura: (cemberut di pojokan yang gelap.)

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto... untuk sekarang. Muahahaha!

Note: fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh lagu _Falling In And Out Of Love_ by Armin Van Buuren feat Sharon Den Adel. Sungguh lagu yang luar biasa! Coba dengar saat membaca ini. *.*

Note ke-2: Orang tuanya Sakura diambil dari film Naruto Road to Ninja!

Note ke-3: Setiap chapter akan memiliki judul berdasarkan judul lagu yang ada di IPhone saya. (Gak ada yang nanya)

Note ke-4: Tidak ada, sudah baca saja cerita ini. XD

Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis semangat berambut pink sedang mengikuti kuliah farmasi S1. Sedikit tomboi tapi selalu setia kepada teman. Hobinya adalah olah raga dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Keluarganya terdiri dari ayah dan ibu yang memiliki perusahaan obat-obatan farmasi terbesar di negeri. Pacar? Tidak punya. Orang yang disukai? Sasuke Uchiha. Tunangannya? Itachi Uchiha. Jalan keluar dari masalah ini? Sepertinya tidak ada...

* * *

_You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.  
They say be afraid! You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you._

_E.T by Katy Perry.  
_

.

.

.

"Sayang?" Kizashi Haruno menyangga kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat sambil tersenyum.

Mebuki Haruno, istrinya, mengangkat alis dengan ragu. "Sekarang?"

"Sekarang," jawab Kizashi Haruno.

"Sakura-sayang, masuklah," Mebuki membuka pintu, meminta anak tunggalnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor ayahnya yang cukup besar. "Duduklah, ayahmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Anak tunggal dan putri kesayangan mereka yang berumur 19 tahun, masuk dengan muka curiga. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Orang yang pertama kalinya melihatnya akan terperanjat melihat rambut pink yang dimiliki gadis itu. Banyak yang akan pikir itu adalah cat rambut yang konyol. Sebenarnya tidak, sayang sekali ayahnya telah mewariskan mutasi gen-nya kepada anak satu-satunya. Karena itulah ia dinamakan Sakura. Rambut itu sekarang dikibas-kibas dengan dengusan kesal.

"Ayah, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau-"

Perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh Kizashi yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Sakura umurmu sudah 19 tahun," Kizashi mulai pembicaraannya.

"Aku juga bisa hitung Ayah," Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ayahmu sudah tidak muda lagi..." mata Kizashi sedikit berkaca-kaca saat memandangi foto-foto masa bujangannya dimana badannya masih kekar dan banyak dikelilingi gadis. Ekspresi Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada ayahmu-"

"Ayah sudahlah! Sejak sebulan terakhir ini ayah terus memikirkan yang gak-gak. Bahwa Ayah bisa sakit dekat-dekat inilah! Bahwa ayah bisa kecelakaan mobilah! Bahwa ayah bisa diculik alienlah! Bisa gak Ayah hidup biasa seperti dulu lagi? Mana sudah menyiapkan wasiat dan peti mati segala..." Sakura tarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sakura-hime, Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik buat putri kesayanganku," Kizashi nampak terluka, matanya besar dan bulat, basah dan siap melepaskan air terjun Niagara kecil.

"Ibu katakan sesuatu dong!" Sakura berbalik kepada ibunya yang mengamati keduanya dengan saksama.

Mebuki menghela napas, "Ayahmu ada benarnya Sakura, jangan lupa siapa dirimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Aku adalah Sakura Haruno, anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahan farmasi terbesar di negeri ini. Seorang gadis yang tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya karena diikuti bodyguard dan dijauhi banyak orang yang mengira aku hanyalah gadis sombong yang manja, terima kasih sudah meningatkanku Bu."

"Well, setidaknya di universitas negeri yang kamu masuk sekarang kamu bisa menyamar sebagai gadis yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Ya berkat usaha kerasku untuk menyamar, tapi semuanya bisa terbongkar jika ayah seenaknya memutuskan untuk menunangkanku dengan bocah dari keluarga mana yang kalian pilih seenaknya untukku. Seseorang yang aku tidak kenal sama sekali!" Sakura benci meneriaki kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kecil walau dari keluarga yang amat kaya ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gadis manja seperti yang ia dicap oleh orang-orang luar. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Ia menolak menikahi orang yang ia cuma kenal wajahnya dari foto-foto yang disodorkan ayahandanya.

"Jahat sekali..." Kizashi sekarang menggigit sapu tangannya. Tinggal setetes air mata lagi, maka kantor ini akan kebanjiran.

"Maka karena itulah kami memanggilmu kesini. Untuk membicarakan masalah soal pertunganmu..." Mebuki mencoba menjelaskan. Jelaslah ia terlihat tidak takut oleh kekuatan besar putrinya. Ia jugalah yang telah mewariskan sifat emosian dan impuls amarahnya kepada Sakura. Kalau dari Kizashi, Sakura telah mewariskan warna rambut dan otak encernya.

"Apa Ibu menikahi Ayah juga cuma berdasarkan foto? Atau karena ayah telah mewariskan perusahaan Haruno Pharmacy dari kakek?" Sakura tambah emosian.

"Sakura, itu beda, dulu Ibu memang ditunangkan dengan ayahmu tapi ibu belajar untuk mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Oh Mebuki," habis sudah riwayat kantor ini karena Kizashi sekarang menangis terharu.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan! Gimana kalau tunanganku ternyata orang yang rambutnya berwarna aneh, punya mutasi gen yang bisa ia wariskan dan pakaian dalamnya selalu bau sama seperti ayah?"

"Sakura! Bagaimana kalau kamu bisa belajar mencintai orang yang kami pilih untukmu? Kami betul-betul mencarikan pemuda-pemuda lajang yang terbaik di negeri ini!" sekarang Sakura dan Mebuki saling berhadapan dengan petir menyambar di tengah-tengah mereka. Baik ibu maupun sang putri tidak ingin kalah.

"Kalian sudahlah... lebih baik aku cepat mati saja..." Kizashi tambah menangis.

Seseorang memasukkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu kantornya dengan ragu, "Ehm... maaf, permisi. Tuan Haruno?"

Namun ketiga orang itu masih ribut. Sakura dan Mebuki bertengkar soal sisi positif dan negatifnya Kizashi, melenceng jauh dari topik sebenarnya, dan Kizashi meraung-raung di atas meja buatan Inggris-nya.

"Tuan Haruno!" orang itu terpaksa teriak untuk menarik perhatian. Taktiknya berhasil.

"Ya Shiho?" Kizashi masih bercucuran air mata.

Orang itu sweatdrop melihat keluarga itu enerjik dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya. "Ini ada... balasan dari _Anda-tahu-keluarga-bermarga-apa._"

Kizashi langsung bangkit, lalu menarik amplop putih besar itu dari Shiho, langsung membuka dan menarik selembar surat keluar. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun bukan karena air mata. Senyumnya menjadi lebar sekali. Shiho tambah sweatdrop.

"Terima kasih Shiho, kamu boleh pergi sekarang."

Shiho membungkuk lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan keluarga lebay itu sendirian.

"Sakura-himechan!" Kizashi membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar dengan latar belakang pink berkilauan dan penuh bunga mawar, mendapati putri dan istrinya memandangnya dengan pandangan stoik.

"Tidak, terima kasih Ayahanda tersayang," jawab Sakura pendek.

"Oh tapi Gulaliku, kenapa kamu tidak ingin melihat fotonya saja dulu...?"

"Ayah, biar kujelaskan. Aku. Sudah. Punya. Orang. Yang. Kusukai," Sakura masih belum mau kalah.

"Tapi orang ini... dialah yang paling cocok! Pokoknya kamu harus nikahi orang ini..." Kizashi memandang Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Suasanya hening beberapa detik. Lalu Sakura tersenyum manis sekali. Jika ada orang yang tidak kenal Sakura melihat senyum itu, maka ia akan berpikiran bahwa itu adalah senyuman tidak berdosa yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat. Sayangnya, kedua orang tuanya Sakura kenal betul putri tersayang mereka.

"Ehm... Sakura?" Kizashi bertanya ragu-ragu.

Sakura menuju pojok kantor ayahnya dimana ada sebuah lemari kaca bening. Hanya terdapat satu benda di dalamnya. Kizashi menjerit saat Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah guci China antik dari lemari itu.

"Ahhhhhkkk! Midori-chan!" Kizashi langsung histeris

Sakura sekarang tersenyum sangat sadis. "Ayah sayang Midori-chan, iya 'kan?"

"Iya! Iya!" Kizashi kembali bercucuran air mata.

"Cup cup, kasihan Midori-chan, selalu sendirian di dalam lemari kaca yang dingin ini..." Sakura mengelus guci itu seolah-olah benda itu adalah anak kucing yang lemah.

"Sakura-hime, Gulaliku, Ayahmu mohon, kembalikan Midori-chan pada ayah..." kedua lutut Kizashi gemetaran.

"Tapi Ayah, Midori-chan sedang kesepian... Aku mau ajak main ya? Enaknya main apa ya sama Midori-chan...?" Sakura menggaruk dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Ayah mohon...!" Kizashi mengangkat kedua lengannya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Oh ya gimana kalau bola voli?" Sakura melempar guci itu ke atas, membuat Kizashi menjerit kaget. "Atau sepak bola?" Sakura menangkapnya.

"Sakura! Ayah mohon! Hentikan!" Kizashi kembali menangis meraung-raung.

"Ah aku tahu! Gimana kalau permainan... siapa-yang-bisa-melempar-guci-yang-terjauh?" Sakura mengambil kuda-kuda, seolah siap untuk melempar guci itu keluar jendela.

"Ahhhk baiklah! Ayah tidak akan menunangkanmu! Ayah janji... Sekarang tolong kembalikan Midori-kuuuuu..." Kizashi jatuh ke lantai karena kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

Sakura tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya, lalu ia meletakkan guci itu di depan Kizashi. Pria itu langsung memeluk guci itu untuk melindunginya dari putrinya yang ganas.

"Thanks Ayah, aku senang kita bisa meneruskan hari ini dengan tenang," Sakura sekarang pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Di luar ia mengacak-acak rambut pinkya. _Ayah bikin stress saja!_

Di dalam kantornya, Kizashi mengelus-elus gucinya sambil berguman tentang betapa naif-nya Sakura dan bahwa semua ini belum selesai. Ia berpaling kepada istrinya yang dari tadi hanya membisu.

"Apa?" tanya Kizashi heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Mebuki memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal prilaku aneh suami dan putrinya.

Kizashi kembali melihat ke depan sambil mengelus gucinya, "Lihat saja gulaliku... tidak akan semudah itu ayah membiarkan kamu merusak rencana ayah... Akan ayah nikahkan kamu sama pemuda itu... biar dengan cara apapun! Muahahahahaha!" sekarang Kizashi tertawa sadis dengan mata berapi-api.

Istrinya hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku suaminya. Tiba-tiba Kizashi memiliki ide yang cemerlang.

"Mebuki, katakan tempat terpencil dan romantis mana yang kita belum kunjungi sampai sekarang...?"

"Kepulauan Maldives?" jawab Mebuki.

"Apakah kamu mau menemaniku menikmati pantai disana?" Kizashi memegang tangan istrinya dengan mesra.

"Wah mau dong suamiku," Mebuki tersenyum riang dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Asyik pantai!"

"Asyik pertunangan..." bisik Kizashi.

"Asyik liburan!" Mebuki langsung keluar kantor untuk berkemas-kemas.

"Asyik lonceng pernikahan..." Kizashi mengikuti istrinya. Dan tentunya kali ini ia akan membawa Midori ikut serta.

Sakura yang sedang masuk ke kamarnya, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

**-X-O-X-O-X-**

Di sebuah kediaman elit, di dalam rumah terbesar dan termegah yang ada di ujung jalan, seorang pelayan perempuan membawa sebuah nampan perak asli dengan sebuah amplop putih besar di atasnya. Pelayan itu menyelusuri koridor dengan lukisan-lukisan amat mahal, maha karya beberapa pelukis yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ia akhirnya berhenti di pintu ukiran kayu jati besar. Ia mengetuk gugup.

"Masuk," sebuah suara gelap terdengar dari dalam.

Pelayan itu membukakan pintu, lalu detik-detik kemudian terjadi di dalam slow motion.

Di depan sebuah jendela besar yang diterangi cahaya matahari, pelayan itu melihat seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas Hugo Boss dengan lekukan punggung yang tegap. Kedua tangannya ada di dalam kantong celananya. Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam halus yang diikat jadi satu, menoleh ke arahnya. Ia lalu melonggarkan dasi merah sutranya untuk sedikit membebaskan leher paling menggoda yang pernah gadis itu lihat dalam hidupnya. Pelayan itu terjatuh pelan ke bawah, jantungnya tidak kuat menahan kecantikan makhluk maskulin itu, tetapi rasa pengabdiannya terhadap lelaki itu membuatnya membawa nampan perak itu dengan tegap. Bahkan setelah kehilangan kesadaran, ia masih mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan hanyalah, "Extraterrestrial..."

Lelaki itu memandang kejadian itu dengan tenang, seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa terjadi. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di telpon yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Deidara, tolong kesini. Ada yang pingsan."

"Lagi? Haha."

Lelaki itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Menit kemudian Deidara, asistennya muncul dengan beberapa pelayan yang lain. Bersama-sama mereka membawa tubuh pelayan itu keluar, akan tetapi Deidara masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kudengar keluarga Haruno menjawab tawaran Ayahmu, Itachi."

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia sedang membaca surat yang dibawakan pelayan itu.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang membaca jawaban itu," kata Deidara dengan pandangan saksama.

"Hm," hanya itu yang dikatakan Itachi.

Deidara mengamati foto yang Itachi letakkan di atas mejanya.

"Wuiiiihhh boleh juga cewek ini. Tapi sepertinya dia tipe yang terlalu _innocent_ ya? Yang seperti ini sih bikin cepat bosan," Deidara terus celoteh.

Itachi tidak mendengar, kedua matanya yang hitam dan dalam memandang foto itu dengan sangat saksama.

Rambut pink yang diterbangkan angin, dua mata hijau zamrud yang penuh kejujuran dan senyum paling ceria yang ia pernah lihat, tertampang di depannya. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih pendek, juga dipermainkan angin, sama seperti rambutnya yang pendek. Ia megang topi pantainya dengan tegap, tidak rela membiarkan angin membawa benda itu pergi. Itachi memandang foto itu tanpa ekspresi, akan tetapi kedua matanya memiliki kilauan kecil yang tidak ada sebelumnya.

Deidara berhenti berceloteh saat melihat Itachi beranjak pergi.

"Hey mau kemana?"

"Ketemu Tou-san," jawab Itachi. Tidak ada yang melihat senyumnya yang tipis. Foto gadis itu sekarang ada di dalam genggamannya.

_Menarik sekali..._

* * *

Autor: Akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata menulis chapter ini asyik sekali apalagi soal perkelahian Sakura dengan orang tuanya. Ck ck Sakura, kamu sungguh gak tahu diuntung, sudah mau ditunangkan dengan dewa seksi seperti itu, hehe...

Silahkan review, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini? Apakah Itachi cukup hot disini? Ada yang suka Midori-chan? Entah kenapa dia adalah tokoh favorit saya di chapter ini! XD

Naruto: Dia 'kan cuma guci!

Sakura: (Masih cemberut di pojokan.)

Autor: Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya (bungkuk).


	2. Tell Me Something I don't Know!

**Tell Me Something I don't Know**

Halo semuanya! Karena berada di dalam mood yang bagus saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate _Falling in and Out of Love._ Seperti biasa, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lagu yang ada di Iphone saya! XD (Nggak penting!) Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi tidak lama lagi, hehe...

* * *

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it _  
_It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it _  
_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling _  
_I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time _  
_I'm never gonna amount to much _  
_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sakura menaruh kepalanya di atas meja lab kimia. Pertengkaran kemarin dengan kedua orang tuanya membuat Sakura masih menderita sakit kepala sampai sekarang. Hinata baru saja memberikan dua pil obat sakit kepala, Sakura sekarang menunggu efeknya bekerja.

"Susah ya kalau jadi anak tunggal," ujar Hinata dengan nada kasihan. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya dengan lembut. "Semangat Sakura-chan!"

Sakura berguman kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar terkuras tenaganya. Saat Hinata hendak bertanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, dosen kimia mereka, Kakashi, masuk. Kedua gadis itu langsung serius mengikuti pelajarannya.

Dua jam kemudian, Sakura keluar dari ruangan lab kimia sambil memijit dahinya.

"Sudah baikkan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata cemas. Beberapa cowok melirik ke arah kedua cewek cantik itu.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi bagaimana kalau aku pulang dan ayahku mengungkit masalah itu lagi?" Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Mungkin," Hinata sekarang berbisik kepada Sakura, "sudah saatnya kamu utarakan perasaanmu kepada Sasuke-kun."

Muka Sakura sedikit bersemu merah, "Hinata-chan!"

"Gomen," ujar Hinata tersenyum. "Habis kalau Sakura-chan sudah punya pacar, siapa tahu ayahmu akan menyerah soal pertunangan itu."

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas bangku di dekat kantin. Ia merapikan rambut pinknya sambil berpikir. Sekali lagi ia dan Hinata dilempari pandangan kagum dari banyak cowok di sekeliling mereka. Hari ini Sakura memakai baju merah dengan rok jeans selutut dipadu dengan sepatu boots yang gelap. Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memakai gaun kuning selutut dengan jaket tipis putih.

Dari dekat mereka, tercium bau makanan lezat. Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia sangat kelaparan.

"Hei Hinata, kita makan yuk-"

"Halo Sakura-chan!" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Halo Lee, semangat seperti biasanya," Sakura tersenyum gugup karena Lee suka muncul tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Hari ini kamu tetap cantik seperti biasanya Sakura-chan!" mata Lee berbinar-binar.

"Uhm... sepertinya begitu," hanya itu yang Sakura jawab.

Lee dengan malu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sakura-chan, anu, kudengar hari ini keluar film yang bagus sekali di bioskop, maukah kamu-"

"Sakura."

Suara gelap itu membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura merasakan kekuatan seperti aliran listrik terutama di bagian perutnya. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke belakang. Disanalah ia berdiri, Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali di perpustakaan kampus, Sakura sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ia masih bisa mengingat kejadian itu seolah-olah itu terjadi kemarin.

-X-O-X-O-X-

Sakura yang mengambil beberapa buku sains untuk dibaca karena bosan, memilih duduk di sebuah meja tersembunyi dekat jendela di belakang rak buku-buku politik. Ia sangat bahagia telah menemukan tempat tersembunyi ini untuk baca dengan tenang. Jarang ada orang yang datang untuk meminjam buku politik, jadi tempat ini menjadi markas rahasianya kalau ia lagi malas pulang ke rumah. Lama-kelamaan ia menjadi orang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan.

Suatu hari ada yang mengetuk bahunya. Sakura berbalik dengan panik, mengira ada orang yang menemukan tempat rahasianya.

"Maaf boleh aku duduk disini?" seorang lelaki berambut dan bermata hitam gelap memandangnya.

Sakura menahan napas untuk beberapa detik. Lelaki itu begitu tampan, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja," ia persilahkan.

"Terima kasih," ujar lelaki itu sopan. "Aku sangat tertolong." Ia menghela napas lalu membuka buku tentang Agrobisnis.

"Bukankah ada banyak tempat yang kosong?" Sakura bertanya berpura-pura masih membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Hn benar sih, tapi aku tidak ingin ditemukan oleh mereka," jawab lelaki itu.

"Mereka?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Stampede yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai fansku," lelaki itu mengacak rambut bagian belakang kepalanya. Dengan kemeja biru tua dan baju putih yang ia kenakan, Sakura akui ia sangat seksi. Gak heran ia dikejar beberapa fans.

"Kasihan kau, pasti rasanya menakutkan," Sakura tertawa.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sedikit, lalu ia kembali membaca bukunya. Sakura merasa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengganggunya, jadi ia kembali membaca. Ternyata susah juga berkonsentrasi kalau ada cowok begitu cakep di dekat.

Sejam kemudian, Sakura harus pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu memandang lelaki itu, beberapa detik ia bingung harus bilang apa.

"Pulang?" tanya laki-laki sambil melihat arlojinya yang ternyata merupakan merek yang sangat mahal.

"Begitulah, ada tugas Fisika," Sakura tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa..." Sakura enggan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu lelaki itu. Sudah cukup ia dikejar banyak fans. Jadi ia berbalik lalu pergi menuju pintu luar, tanpa mengetahui bahwa setiap langkahnya diikuti oleh sepasang mata onyx.

Keesokan harinya ia sangatlah terkejut mendapati laki-laki itu kembali duduk di tempat rahasianya.

"Dikejar fans lagi?" Sakura meletakkan dua buku yang ia pinjam di atas meja.

"Gak juga, aku cuma lagi bosan dan gak ingin pulang ke rumah," lelaki itu menjawab.

"Sama sepertiku dong," Sakura tertawa malu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sedikit, "aku bisa membayangkan diriku mulai terbiasa datang kesini."

Sakura amat senang mendengar hal itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang lelaki. Ternyata ada bagusnya juga ia menyamar sebagai orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Dengan begitu mungkin suatu hari akan ada yang mencintainya apa adanya. Dan tidak seperti pacar-pacarnya yang dulu, yang hanya mau bersama dia karena mengincar uangnya Sakura.

"Namamu."

"Eh?"

"Namamu," lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek, sepertinya senang menangkap basah Sakura yang terdiam memandang kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu sebut namamu dulu?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura jengkel.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab lelaki itu sedikit enggan, lalu ia terdiam beberapa detik, seperti menunggu reaksi dari Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke ya? Nama yang jarang kudengar," Sakura tertawa.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Dan setelah itu hampir setiap hari Sakura duduk di dalam perpustakaan, menunggu Sasuke datang. Lelaki itu tentu saja tidak datang setiap hari, hanya kalau ia lagi senggan saja. Lama-kelamaan mereka lebih mengenal satu sama lain, walaupun Sasuke tahu lebih banyak soal Sakura daripada Sakura tahu tentang Sasuke. Lelaki itu terdiam atau menjawab pendek setiap kali Sakura menanyakan soal diri dan latar belakang Sasuke. Sakura tentunya merahasiakan dari Sasuke kalau ia sebenarnya adalah anak tunggal perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Jepang.

Suatu hari, cuacanya lebih panas daripada biasanya. Oleh karena itu Sasuke membuka korden dan jendelanya sebelum ia membaca. Sakura seperti biasanya, amat sangat menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sasuke. Tetapi sulit untuk tidak melirik ke arah Sasuke saat tidak bisa konsen membaca.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sambil membaca buku-buku yang mereka pegang. Tiba-tiba ada suara beberapa cewek terdengar di dekat mereka.

"Apa benar kamu melihat Sasuke di dekat jendela disini?"

"Gak salah lagi!"

"Kalau begitu dia nggak mungkin jauh dong..."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat jengkel sekali. Ia menutup bukunya dengan kesal sambil mendesah.

"Sepertinya aku kehilangan satu lagi tempat tenang di kampus ini..."

Tetapi sebelum bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura bergerak secepat kilat, menarik jaket pink, wig rambut hitam panjang, dan kaca mata gelap dari tasnya. Ia melemparkan kedua benda itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang-"

"Pakailah!"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah pakai saja," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan serius. "Atau kamu mau dikejar lagi?"

Sasuke terlihat amat enggan tetapi ia kemudian dengan bisu memakai jaket, wig, dan kaca matanya. Keduanya telah bertindak tidak terlalu awal. Saat Sasuke memakai kaca mata hitamnya, tiga cewek itu menemukan mereka. Mereka memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan saksama, tetapi akhirnya beranjak pergi sambil membicarakan soal betapa _hot_-nya cuaca hari ini, tetapi tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan _hot-_nya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas, "hampir saja..." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung tertawa terkekeh melihat Sasuke bersemu merah sedikit karena malu memakai jaket dan wig rambut hitam itu.

"Sasuke-kun malu ya?" Sakura tersenyum menyodorkan tangannya, memberikan tanda bahwa Sasuke sudah boleh melepaskan wignya. "Menurutku Sasuke-kun nggak terlihat terlalu buruk kok. Malah cantik. Kalau aku seorang cowok aku pasti akan jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke-kun yang terlihat seperti cewek."

Terlambat Sakura menyadari betapa konyol perkataan barusan terdengar. Ia terdiam, lalu dengan gugup ia memasukkan buku dan alat-alat menyamarnya ke dalam tas.

Sasuke masih terdiam memandang Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura melirik ke arahnya, takut Sasuke tersinggung mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sampai besok Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menyangga punggungnya ke kursi dengan santai sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia memperlihatkan senyum yang sedikit mencemohkan.

"Dan kalau aku tetap menjadi cowok?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengkedipkan mata memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung. Pertama-tama ia tidak mengerti maksudnya Sasuke, tetapi sekarang ia paham.

Sasuke menunggu dan Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa Sakura yang cewek sudah amat menyukai Sasuke yang cowok...

"Sakura-chan!" terdengar suara Lee yang bersorak gembira karena menemukan Sakura di samping rak beberapa buku. "Disana kamu toh! Untung kamu belum pulang, sini, Naruto undang semuanya makan di kantin, dia lulus semua ujiannya."

"Ah ya, aku akan datang, terima kasih Lee," Sakura berpaling ke Lee dan mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Anu Sasuke, maaf aku harus pergi, hata-hati ya? Jangan sampai tertangkap. Sampai besok," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menenteng tas dan buku-bukunya. Hanya setelah ia sudah jauh dari pandangan tajam kedua mata onyx Sasuke, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"H-hampir saja..." guman Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia pergi ke kantin. Disana sudah ada Lee, Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara.

"Oiiii Sakura-chan! Disini!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat menemukan rambut pink Sakura di tengah kerumunan orang.

Sakura melambaikan tangan balik, lalu duduk di samping Hinata sambil mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto atas keberhasilannya lulus semua ujian.

"Shika, Kiba dan Shino nggak bisa datang, Chouji akan datang sebentar lagi," cerita Naruto yang dengan lahapnya memakan mangkuk ramen-nya yang kedua. "Aku sungguh gembira nggak gagal ujian. Kaa-san bisa marah besar, kalian tahu gimana parahnya Kaa-san bisa marah..." Naruto tersenyum ngeri kalau mengingat ibunya yang mengamuk dengan rambut merah berkibar-kibar kalau Naruto pulang dengan nilai jelek.

"Kamu baru saja dari mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya. Bahkan tanpa menoleh ke belakang Sakura tahu kalau itu adalah Sasuke, tubuhnya seperti bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke tanpa melihatnya.

"Jadi ini teman-temanmu yang kamu banyak cerita Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara gelapnya.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakang Sakura. Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, sepertinya ia tidak suka ada orang asing yang mengganggu waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Lee hanya bingung, mencoba menerka siapa orang yang boleh memegang bahu Sakura tercintanya. Hinata sedikit bersemu merah karena ia sadar bahwa itulah lelaki yang diceritakan oleh Sakura selama ini, Gaara yang melihat pipi merahnya Hinata, melemparkan pandangan dingin ke arah Sasuke. Sakura tidak mampu berbicara karena ia bingung kenapa Sasuke mengikutinya...

Hanya Naruto yang mengatakan sesuatu, "Teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke mengangguk, bersikap tenang seolah-olah dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto adalah hal paling normal di dunia ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kamu kenal Sakura-chan?" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, saking senangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu berteman dengan Sakura, kami bertemu di perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini, dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari beberapa fans..." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, memperlihatkan ekspresi jengkel saat mendengar jeritan beberapa fans-nya di sekitar.

"Populer seperti biasanya, makanya kubilang carilah pacar biar mereka menyerah," Naruto nyengir.

"Cari sendiri dulu, baru kamu bisa omong besar Dobe," Sasuke melemparkan Naruto dengan pandangan tajam yang tidak menurunkan semangat Naruto sedikitpun, malah sebaliknya, Naruto tambah semangat.

"Aku lagi usaha," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya teman-teman, ini Sasuke, temanku dari kecil. Aku sering cerita 'kan kalau ada orang yang kukenal yang suka bersikap semaunya dan ingin aku beri pelajaran? Nah ini dia!" Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke ke teman-temannya yang lain. Semuanya mengucapkan halo dan mengangguk, kecuali Sakura.

"Sakura aku tidak tahu kamu kenal Sasuke, seharusnya kamu bilang!" Naruto tertawa lalu kembali duduk. Sasuke menghela napas saat Naruto terus berceloteh tentang persahabatan mereka. Ia melirik tajam ke Lee yang melonjak kaget.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Lee.." Lee mencoba memperlihatkan senyum masa mudanya, tetapi senyumnya langsung hilang saat Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Aku mau makan nasi bento, akan tetapi seperti yang kamu lihat, kantin ini penuh dengan fansku. Jika aku pergi beli makan aku akan dikerumuni lagi... bisakah kamu pergi belikan aku satu bungkus? Kamu boleh pilih makanan apapun yang kamu mau, aku akan bayar," Sasuke menghela napas saat menoleh ke arah fansnya yang meneriaki namanya.

"Oh! Ya tentu saja!" Lee langsung semangat, senang bisa membantu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Lee, kamu terlihat sangat bersahabat, makanya kupikir aku bisa minta bantuanmu," Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

Lee mengacungkan jempolnya lalu ia berlari. Sasuke sekarang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan saat menduduki kursi kosong Lee yang ada tepat di samping Sakura.

"Sungguh suatu kejutan kamu kenal Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke berpaling ke Sakura yang masih membisu.

"H-hai," Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"Kamu setakut begitu sama para fansmu? Apa kamu sungguh adalah Sasuke yang terkenal itu? Yang bisa melawan delapan orang sekaligus?" sekarang Gaara mulai membuka pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke, walau agak dingin dan curiga.

"Kalau nggak salah kamu adalah Gaara si pasir merah itu?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Gaara dengan dingin.

Gaara tidak menjawab, itu pun sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah jawaban. Naruto melahap ramen-nya yang ketiga sambil memperhatikan kedua temannya. Sasuke dan Gaara mulai berbicara tentang perkelahian terkenal saat mereka semasa SMA dan bagaimana Gaara selalu ingin mendapat kesempatan untuk menguji kemampuan Sasuke yang merupakan saingannya yang terbesar selain Naruto. Setelah berbicara sepuluh menit mereka terlihat lebih santai dan bersahabat. Bisa dilihat kalau mereka mulai menjalin persahabatan. Sakura tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Dasar cowok, ia pikir geli.

"Anu ini nasi bento-nya!" Lee datang dengan semangat, tetapi senyumnya menghilang saat melihat kursinya di samping Sakura sudah diambil alih oleh Sasuke.

"Trims Lee," Sasuke mengambil nasi bento-nya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Maaf semuanya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hah? Sudah harus pergi Teme?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan Sakura melihat sedikit kesedihan di dalam kedua matanya.

"Ya, ngunjungi Kaa-san."

"O-oh..." Naruto meminum kuah mie-nya sambil mengangkat mangkuknya, akan tetapi kedua matanya pun ikut terlihat sedih.

Sakura ingin sekali tahu apa yang mereka maksud, tetapi ia merasa bahwa hal itu bukan urusannya, sehingga ia mampu mengucapkan sampai nanti kepada Sasuke. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya lalu pamit. Sebelum pergi, Naruto bersorak kalau Sasuke bisa gabung kelompok mereka kalau ia mau. Sasuke menjawab hanya dengan mengangkat tangannya saat menuju pintu luar kantin.

Sakura amat senang bahwa Sasuke sekarang akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Mungkin, nanti kalau saatnya tepat, ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya...

-X-O-X-O-X-

"Sakura?" suara gelap Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Oh maaf Sasuke, ada yang kamu katakan?" Sakura tertawa gugup dan malu karena terlalu mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat reaksinya.

"Hn, ini aku melihat ada film bagus di bioskop, maukah kamu nonton denganku hari ini? Bosan kalau pergi sendirian," Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja.

"Denganku? Boleh juga Sasuke, aku ada waktu malam ini," Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap tenang, walaupun ia ingin sekali meloncat ke udara. Ia akan kencan dengan Sasuke!

Lee yang memegang dua tiket bioskop, mencucurkan air mata. Hinata mengambil satu tiket dari tangannya dan berkata dengan ramah, "Lee, aku lagi kosong malam ini, mau nonton denganku?"

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan terkejut, tetapi gadis berambut hitam itu mengedipkan matanya. Sakura tahu kalau Hinata hanya berusaha untuk menyemangati Lee agar ia tidak ikut campur dalam kencannya Sakura dengan Sasuke. Sakura sangat berterima kasih memiliki teman seperti Hinata.

"Sasuke dan Sakura pergi mau lihat film? Aku mau ikut dong!" tiba-tiba Naruto hadir di belakang mereka sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke dan Sakura sekaligus dengan semangat.

"Oi Dobe! Turunkan tanganmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Aduh Naruto," Sakura tertawa.

"N-Naruto-kun ikut aku dan Lee saja! S-soalnya habis nonton aku mau makan mie ramen..." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya, sepertinya belum terbiasa berbicara dengan Naruto, walaupun mereka sudah berteman begitu lama.

"Ramen! Boleh deh! Yosh, aku ikut," Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hinata. "Kalau nggak aku takut kamu akan kewalahan mengurus kedua lelaki kekanakan itu," Garaa membuka jaketnya dan tersenyum kepada Hinata membuat gadis itu tambah gugup.

Naruto protes soal umurnya yang sudah 20 tahun, tetapi Gaara tidak berhenti tertawa mencemoh. Naruto akhirnya meledak dan kedua lelaki itu berantem. Tentu saja mereka tidak serius dan hanya main-main. Yang lainnya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

Setelah bel berbunyi mereka semua berpisah. Sakura dan Sasuke menentukan waktu dan tempat janjian mereka. Dengan hati riang Sakura tidak mampu berkonsentrasi saat Kakashi-sensei menulis beberapa rumus di papan. Ia merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya dan ia sibuk berpikir akan memakai baju apa untuk kencannya malam ini.

Suasana hati Sakura tidak berubah, bahkan saat ia memakai rambut palsu dan kaca mata hitamnya di kamar kecil wanita. Ia selalu pergi dan pulang dari kampus dengan menyamar karena takut akan ada orang yang melihatnya pulang ke istana kecilnya dan menyebarkan informasi kalau Sakura Haruno adalah anggota dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di negeri ini. Hanya para guru dan teman-teman terdekatnya yang tahu nama keluarganya Sakura. Terhadap orang lain ia berkata kalau namanya adalah Sakura Fumihiko. Sakura telah mengambil nama belakangnya dari nama penulis favouritnya.

Sakura menuju pintu gerbang kampus, dimana mobil hitam anti peluru sudah menunggunya. Inoichi Yamanaka, supir yang akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang, sudah menunggu di luar mobilnya. Ia selalu memakai kacamata dan jas hitam. Selain supir, Inoichi adalah seorang bodyguard yang handal, dengan begitu bisa dipastikan tidak ada aksi penculikan terhadap satu-satunya pewaris Haruno Pharmacy. Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin diantar dan dijaga oleh bodyguard, tetapi sayangnya itu adalah salah satu syarat yang harus Sakura penuhi kalau ia tidak ingin kuliah di universitas elit untuk orang-orang kaya.

"Halo paman Inoichi," Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat sore nona muda Sakura," Inoichi membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah paman! Kapan paman akan berhenti bersikap formal seperti itu?" Sakura tersenyum pasrah.

"Sampai nona muda menjadi nenek tua yang beruban," Inoichi tersenyum, perkataannya membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berarti masih seratus tahun lagi," Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

Inoichi menyetir mobilnya keluar dari halaman depan kampus, masuk ke dalam jalan raya yang penuh. Sakura membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, ia hampir kembali melamun tentang kencannya dengan Sasuke sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah paman bagaimana kabarnya Ino? Kemarin saya mencoba telpon, tapi tidak diangkat, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ino baik-baik saja. Cuma kemarin ia diantar Sai ke dokter, sepertinya ia merasa nggak enak badan," Inoichi bercerita sambil berkonsentrasi terhadap jalan di depannya.

"Ah semoga Ino cepat sembuh, saya ingin mampir ke rumahnya minggu depan," celoteh Sakura, ia sudah rindu akan teman dekatnya.

Dulu keluarganya Yamanaka tinggal di tempatnya Sakura setelah Inoichi diterima menjadi supir dan bodyguard-nya Kizashi. Sakura kecil langusng akrab dengan Ino kecil karena keduanya belum punya teman. Sakura karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak orang kaya dan Ino karena baru pindah ke kota yang baru. Kedua cewek itu bahkan sampai bersekolah di tempat yang sama, pendidikan Ino ditanggung oleh Kizashi karena ia ingin Sakura juga punya teman di sekolah. Setelah lulus SMA Ino sayangnya tidak kuliah, ia menjadi penata bunga dan setahun setelah bertemu Sai, mereka menikah. Sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen dan sudah memiliki dua anak. Sakura mengunjungi dan menelpon Ino sebanyak mungkin. Ia selalu iri setiap kali ada di tempat Ino. Ino walaupun hidupnya sederhana, namun ia sudah miliki semua yang Sakura impikan: hidup normal, suami yang sangat sayang padanya, dua anak kecil imut dan kedamaian.

Sakura menghela napas. Kapan ia akan menjadi sebahagianya Ino?

Saat Sakura melihat serangkaian rumah-rumah super megah yang hampir semegah rumahnya sendiri ia mulai heran. Ia tidak mengenali tempat dimana mereka sedang berada.

"Paman Inoichi? Kita dimana? Ini bukan jalan rumahku."

Inoichi melihat Sakura sejenak di cermin yang terpasang di depannya, lalu ia terbatuk sebentar sebelum menjawab, "ayah nona muda memiliki sebuah kejutan."

"Kejutan?" Sakura menjadi heran, bingung, ingin tahu dan curiga sekaligus.

"Ya ia bilang untuk sementara nona muda tinggal di suatu tempat yang dekat kampus dan dimana nona muda bisa menikmati hari-harinya dengan lebih santai. Mungkin nona muda akan memaafkan kelakuan tuan besar Kizashi kemarin," ucap Inoichi pelan.

"Ohh.. gitu," Sakura kembali tenang. Pasti ayahnya akan membiarkannya tinggal di salah satu rumah milik ayahnya yang lain. Biasanya ayahnya membiarkan Sakura tinggal sendirian di tempat lain jika ada pertengkaran besar, sehingga Sakura bisa menengkan pikiran dan meredakan amarahnya.

Akan tetapi Sakura menjadi sedikit curiga saat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah istana luar biasa yang lebih indah daripada rumahnya sendiri.

"Paman Inoichi, sepertinya aku belum pernah kesini."

Inoichi keluar dari mobilnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura ikut keluar dan ia memperhatikan halaman depan istana itu. Sangat tertata rapi dan luas, hanya saja tidak ada bunga satupun... Sakura heran melihatnya. Sebagai gantinya bunga ada banyak kamera tersembunyi yang Sakura temukan dengan cepat karena ia tumbuh besar di tempat yang sama.

"Nona muda?"

Sakura menoleh ke Inoichi. Ia memberikan Sakura koper besar yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Mebuki dan sebuah amplop putih dengan tulisan tangan Kizashi. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tolong nona muda baca isi amplopnya sebelum masuk rumah, nona muda akan mengerti. Dan tolong maafkan paman."

Setelah berkata begitu, Inoichi masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum Sakura bisa menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan. Mobilnya melaju sangat cepat, sepertinya enggan dan tidak sabar untuk menjauh dari tempat itu secepatnya. Sakura ingin tahu apa yang membuat paman Inoichi merasa tidak nyaman disini...

Dengan cepat ia membuka amplop dan membuka lipatan secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata benar, suratnya adalah dari ayahnya Sakura, Kizashi.

_Gulali kecilku yang manis,_

_Ayah dan ibu merasa ini saatnya untuk berlibur lagi. Kami akan pergi untuk sebulan di sebuah tempat yang jauh untuk menikmati pantai dan langit biru. Kamu nggak keberatan 'kan? Ayah tahu betapa pentingnya kuliah buatmu, jadi ayah tidak menyeretmu ikut. Walaupun ayahandamu ini tidak bisa hidup lama jauh dari putri kesayangnnya!_

_Maaf kalau ayah harus mengatakan ini... tetapi ayah sangat khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang. Kamu sudah besar dan sudah menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik, banyak hal buruk bisa terjadi kepadamu! Ayah bisa khawatir sampai jantungan. Ayah ingin kamu aman 100%. Kebetulan sekali teman ayah menawarkan untuk menjagamu sampai ayah dan ibu pulang ke rumah..._

_Jangan panik putri kecilku. Dia akan memastikan segala kebutuhanmu dipenuhi dan kamu akan dijaga 24 jam dalam seminggu. Kamu akan baik-baik saja._

_Ayah sudah kangen padamu Nak! __Sampai nanti._

_Ayah_

_N.B: baik-baiklah pada putra pertamanya, Itachi. Ayah bermaksud untuk menunjukkan profilnya kemarin kepadamu, tapi kamu meninggalkan kantor ayah dengan marah! Dasar, kamu memang bisa mirip sekali dengan ibumu._

_N.B.B: Jangan coba-coba pulang ke rumah, tidak akan ada yang membiarkanmu masuk atas perintahku, dan kamu pun tidak bisa kabur atau para suruhanku akan menyeretmu balik ke tempat temannya ayah._

_N.B.B.B: Midori mulai sekarang akan dijaga amat sangat ketat. Kamu tidak akan tahu dimana ia berada. Maafkan ayah kalau tidak bisa mempercayakanmu berada di dekat Midori._

_N.B.B.B.B: Ayah sangaaaaaaaat sayang padamu. Selamat menikmati waktumu bersama Itachi, dia sungguh seorang gentleman!_

_N.B.B.B.B.B: Terima kasihnya kamu bisa katakan nanti saja saat ayah pulang._

_;) _

Hening. Sakura tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat angin menerbangkan beberapa daun kering di sekitarnya. Begitulah Sakura berdiri, beberapa menit.

Lalu dengan amat sangat marah ia merobek-robek surat itu sambil berteriak, "AYAAAH! BISA-BISANYA AYAH! SHANARO!" Sakura meninju tanah di bawahnya, meninggalkan bekas tinju yang besar.

"Awas kalau ayah pulang nanti..." Sakura terlihat buas sekali dengan awan gelap muncul di atas kepalanya.

Para satpam yang mengamati gerak-gerak Sakura di ruang jaga melalui kamera, semuanya sweatdrop.

* * *

Maaf kalau nggak ada Itachi di dalam chapter ini. XD Tapi setiap kali menulis tentang Kizashi saya tertawa geli. Kasihan Sakura-chan! Tertangkap di sebuah istana dengan sang "iblis". XDD

Oh ya selain ItaSakuSasu, ada cinta segitiga lainnya yang akan saya tulis... siapakah ketiga orang itu? Hehe, tebak saja. Petunjuknya ada di chapter ini.


	3. Take Me On

**Take Me On**

Yeaaaa update lagi! Selamat tahun baru semuanya! Mood saya lagi bagus, makanya saya jadi ketagihan nulis sesuatu yang kocak lagi.

Warning: Oh ya, walaupun ini fanfiction tentang cowok-cowok yang hot dan mungkin ceritanya membuat beberapa menjerit (saya harap begitu sih, haha) tidak akan ada lemon. :O Jadi fanfic ini rate-nya T.

Disclaimer: Saya akan culik Masashi Kishimoto untuk membuatnya memberikan hak kepemilikan Naruto kepada saya, muahaha...

* * *

_Talking away,  
I don't know what I'm to say,  
I'll say it anyway.  
Today is another day to find you.  
Shying away,  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

_Take on me (Take on me)_  
_Take me on (Take on me)_  
_I'll be gone in a day or two._

_So needless to say,_  
_I'm odds and ends,_  
_But I'll be stumbling away,_  
_Slowly learning that life is okay._  
_Say after me,_  
_It's no better to be safe than sorry._

_Take Me On by AHA._

.

.

.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Sakura tanya pada dirinya sendiri keras-keras.

Berdiri sendirian di depan pintu gerbang yang terlihat lebih megah daripada pintu gerbang istana presiden sekalipun, Sakura merasa keadaannya terasa sangat _hopeless._ Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sifat teman ayahnya itu. Galak? Buas? Mengerikan? Sombong?

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pinkya yang panjang. Bisa-bisanya Kizashi meninggalkan putrinya di depan gua sang beruang atau singa! Terlebih lagi, Sakura merasa ia lebih baik tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana daripada di istana megah dan terlalu berlebihan itu. Ia bisa jaga diri, dia 'kan pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan judo sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kencannya dengan Sasuke, suasana hatinya tambah kacau. Bagaimana ia bisa ketemu Sasuke kalau suruhan ayah sedang mengawasi dan akan menyeretnya balik kesini? Haruskah ia membatalkan kencannya dengan Sasuke...? Terlebih lagi kalau para suruhan Kizashi mengepung mereka berdua, rahasia Sakura bisa terbongkar! Sekarang Sakura bisa membayangkan wajah shock dan kecewa Sasuke yang mengetahui jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi saat ia sadar bahwa selama ini Sakura telah membohonginya. Sasuke mana mungkin mau percaya ia lagi!

Sakura menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Membatalkan kencannya? Kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya ada di depan mata dan gara-gara ayahnya ia akan melewati kesempatan itu?

Raut wajah Sakura menjadi sangat serius. Teruslah bermimpi ayah! Kamu harus melangkahi mayatku kalau kamu kira aku akan memilih tunanganku - siapa namanya? Taichi? - daripada Sasuke. Bahkan jika ia harus melawan seratus anak buah ayahnya ia akan kencan dengan Sasuke. Satu-satunya masalah yang ada adalah bagaimana melewati kencan yang tenang jika mereka akan dikejar puluhan orang. Tapi namanya bukan Sakura jika ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja sulit jika harus melakukannya sendirian...

Ping! Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ide. Tentu saja! Ia tidak sendirian. Langsung ia menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Saatnya mendapat bala bantuan untuk mewujudkan impian cintanya.

-X-O-X-O-X-

Lee sedang melancarkan beberapa tendangan taijutsu dengan sensei dan ayah angkatnya Guy saat tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam tas ranselnya berbunyi. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia berlari meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian dan menyambar ponsel itu dari tasnya. Hanya ada satu nomer yang memiliki dering nada rosario vampire opening 2 DISCOTEQUE by Nana Mizuki. (Author: cheesy sekali Lee! .)

"Sakura-chan!" kedua pipi Lee bersemu merah dan beberapa hati berterbangan di sekeliling kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara dewi pujaanya saat dia menjawab "hai... ini aku Lee". Di ujung ponsel yang lain, Sakura sweatdrop.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu? Ada yang kamu butuhkan? Ada orang yang harus aku hajar buatmu? Katakan saja!" Lee tambah semangat.

"Haha... Lee bisa saja," Sakura tambah sweatdrop, tetapi kemudian ia menjadi serius. "Begini Lee, kamu sedikit mendekati kebenarannya, aku lagi dalam masalah. Ingat hari ini aku ada janji ketemu Sasuke?"

Lee menundukkan kepalanya berlebihan dan menjawab, "hai... janji kencan nonton film."

"Ya itulah, ayahku telah memutuskan untuk... well, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Pokoknya dia tidak mau aku pergi keluar rumah, dia bahkan telah pergi berlibur entah kemana dan dia mau aku tinggal di rumah temannya untuk sebulan sampai dia pulang. Nggak adil 'kan?!" Sakura menambahkan sedikit isakan tangis untuk mendapat simpatinya Lee.

"Hai! Sangat tidak adil, ini seperti mengurungkan seorang tuan putri di sebuah menara yang dijaga seekor naga!" Lee menjadi kembali bersemangat.

"Itulah Lee, aku pengen sekali tetap pergi nonton film dengan Sasuke malam ini tapi suruhan ayahku akan datang dan menyeretku ke tempat teman ayahku begitu aku menjauh dari rumah ini... dan aku pikir... aku butuh sedikit pertolongan, katakan, dari temanku Lee?" Sakura terdengar berharap.

"Hai hai! Aku akan menolongmu! Seratus orang akan kulawan untukmu!" Lee mengangkat tinjunya membuat Guy sweatdrop yang mendengar semua kata-kata Lee.

"Sempurna, bagaimana kalau untuk awalnya kamu menjemputku dari jalan sialan ini dan mengantarkanku ke Mall City Plaza? Itu kalau kamu nggak keberatan Lee... kita kemungkinan besar akan dikejar, mereka semua kuat-kuat..."

"Jangan khawatir Sakura! Aku pemegang sabuk hitam semua bela diri di dunia ini, aku pasti akan menolongmu! Ayo kita usahakan biar kencanmu malam ini sukses!"

Sakura menutup ponselnya dengan senyum lebar. Maaf Lee, ia pikir. Aku tahu kamu suka sekali padaku tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan hal selain persahabatan kedapamu. Dan aku tahu ini nggak adil buatmu tapi... ada pepatah, _all's fair in war and love. _Nanti kalau Lee butuh bantuan dalam cinta aku akan 100% membantunya, janji.

"Lee, apa maksudmu kamu akan membantu menyukseskan kencan Sakura dengan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu? Bukankah kamu cinta Sakura?" tanya Guy heran.

"Itu betul Guy-sensei! Tapi kalau Sakura melihat betapa serius aku membantunya malam ini, siapa tahu dia akan jatuh hati kepadaku!" Lee membayangkan, berdiri di atas seratus tubuh anak buah Kizashi dengan Sakura berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Oh boy..._" Guy sweatdrop.

-X-O-X-O-X-

Hinata sedang menyiram semua bunga di kamarnya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah riang ia mendekati meja hiasnya yang hanya memiliki sedikit peralatan make-up dan membuka ponselnya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat foto kecil Naruto di atas meja riasnya, Sakura telah memfoto Naruto diam-diam saat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar melihat ia lulus SMA. Hampir semua foto Naruto yang Hinata miliki adalah hadiah dari Sakura. Terkadang Hinata merasa seperti bersalah karena ia bersikap seperti seorang _stalker, _tapi ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti Naruto, ia hanya ingin melihatnya dari kejauhan dan tidak mengharapkan lebih daripada berteman dengan Naruto. Ia sudah puas dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang...

"Halo Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, gimana nih? Ayahku telah melantarkanku di depan rumah "tunanangku" dan aku nggak diijinkan pulang dan ayahku akan pergi untuk sebulan, aku _TERJEBAK_ disini dan aku ada janji kencan dengan Sasuke malam ini dan kalau aku pergi jauh dari rumah ini, entah berapa anak buah ayahku akan datang dan menyeretku! Melawan mereka semua nggak masalah sih, tapi aku ingin tetap berkencan dengan Sasuke tapi bagaimana aku bisa kencan kalau dikejar anak buah ayahku! Aku butuh saranmu!"

"Woi Sakura-chan, tenanglah, tarik napas dulu," saran Hinata. "Jadi ayahmu masih bersikeras kamu bertemu dengan tunanganmu? Wow aku nggak pernah tahu ayahmu bisa menjadi keras kepala seperti itu, yakin kamu mendapatkan karakter itu dari ibumu?"

"Hinata!"

"Hehe bercanda..." Hinata duduk di atas kasurnya untuk berpikir jernih sebentar. Ia ingin menolong Sakura, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi mereka membutuhkan sebuah rencana.

"Hm, dimana kamu sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Masih di depan rumah tunganganku yang sialan itu, tidak ada taksi dimana-mana. Dan aku hanya punya tas ransel, koper yang dikepak ibuku, dan peralatan menyamarku..."

"Ah itu bagus! Mungkin itu bisa membantu kita," Hinata menjadi bersemangat. Siapa tahu, mungkin rencana yang ia sedang susun bisa berjalan lancar. Tapi untuk itu ia membutuhkan bantuan Gaara dan Naruto...

"Dengar baik-baik Sakura-chan, rencana ini mungkin terdengar gila tapi aku yakin kita bisa berhasil..."

-X-O-X-O-X-

Sakura melihat jam tangan pink-nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebentar lagi malam dan kalau ia tidak segera bergegas... ia akan terlambat. Terlebih lagi, rencana Hinata benar-benar terdengar gila dan berisiko, tetapi mereka tidak punya rencana yang lain. Akan tetapi yang lebih penting adalah Sakura merasa amat bersyukur memiliki banyak teman baik, Naruto langsung bersemangat dan ingin ikut membantu setelah Hinata menelponnya. Bahkan Gaara bersedia ikut, walaupun Sakura tahu ia ingin melindungi Hinata dari apa yang akan terjadi sekarang... Sakura tersenyum karena ia tahu rahasia kecilnya Gaara, hanya Hinata yang tidak tahu, begitu juga Naruto karena ia terlalu polos! Dasar Naruto, kalau ia nggak sadar betapa spesialnya Hinata, mungkin ia akan menyesal nantinya. Sakura hanya tidak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya Hinata yang satu ini karena ia merasa Hinata yang paling berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya. Dan Hinata telah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan perasaanya, untuk sekarang.

Dari kejauhan Sakura mendengar bunyi mobil yang melaju cepat. Anak buah ayahnyakah? Ternyata bukan, mobil hijau itu adalah milik Lee yang sepertinya antusias untuk menyelamatkannya dari tempat seram ini secepatnya.

"Sakura-chan! Cepat masuk!" Lee pakir tepat di sampingnya, bakat menyetirnya nggak begitu menjamin dan Sakura sedikit takut untuk masuk ke dalam mobil itu, tetapi Hinata sudah membuka pintu di sampingnya. Di dalamnya juga duduk Naruto.

"Hinata! Naurot! Lee! Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku!" mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ehm... teman-teman? Sepertinya Sakura tidak berlebihan saat ia katakan akan ada puluhan anak buah ayahnya mengejar kita..." Naruto menunjuk ke arah dimana tiba-tiba dari segala penjuru keluarlah banyak pria berpakaian hitam ala _Man in Black_.

Mata Lee berapi-api saat ia melaju mobilnya secepat kilat, menghindari semua pria yang mencoba sekuat tenaga menghentikan mobil hijau itu. Sakura langsung mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang lebih dramatis yang ia pikirkan...

-X-O-X-O-X-

"Hari ini kamu harus menelpon pemilik perusahan Leopardi Enterprise... ada rencana rapat dengan direktur Emron Hotels minggu depan, jangan lupa hari ulang tahu paman Obito hari rabu, dan oh ya, hari ini sepertinya Nona Haruno akan mulai tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Shishui, sahabat sekaligus sekretaris Itachi.

Deidara yang sedang menyetir mobil _limousin _hitam, bersiul. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dari laptop canggih miliknya.

"Aku baru tahu, apakah itu adalah ide Tou-san?" tanya Itachi acuh tak acuh, hanya kilauan kecil di dalam kedua mata onyx miliknya mengisyaratkan ada rasa tertarik.

"Sepertinya begitu, kudengar ia menawarkan perlindungannya untuk nona Haruno karena tuan Kizashi dan istrinya harus pergi berlibur di tempat yang tenang. Saran dokter," Shishui angkat bahu. "Sepertinya tuan besar Fugaku sedikit menyukai nona Haruno. Saat melihat fotonya, aku bisa bayangkan kenapa..." bisik Shishui, tetapi ia membisu karena ia mulai membicarakan sebuah topik yang tabu.

Itachi tidak menjawab, akan tetapi pikirannya mulai mengingatkan sebuah kejadian di masa lalu yang menghantuinya dalam setiap napas yang ia hembuskan. Sudah berapa tahun terjadi sejak hari itu? 19 tahun...

Sebuah mobil hijau kecil yang melaju cepat ke arah yang berlawanan, menangkap perhatiannya. Ia tidak sempat melihat siapa yang ada berada di dalam mobilnya, tetapi ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang begitu ingin cepat pergi dari sini? Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil kecil itu dikejar oleh banyak mobil hitam lainnya. Dahi Itachi berkerut. Sekarang ia benar-benar tertarik untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Wow kalian lihat itu tadi?" tanya Shishui yang berpaling ke belakang melihat dimana asap mobil-mobil itu terlihat di belakang mereka.

"Jangan-jangan itu tunanganmu Itachi," tawa Deidara. "Mungkin ide untuk menikahimu membuatnya kalang kabut, haha! Wah baru kali ini aku melihat ada cewek seperti itu, biasanya mereka mengejarmu ke ujung dunia dan melemparkan diri mereka di depan kakimu hanya agar kamu melewatkan sedikit waktu bersama mereka. Cewek ini bisa hidup sepanjang hidupnya bersamamu dan dia sudah kabur," Deidara tertawa sampai air matanya keluar sambil memukul pahanya.

"Lucu sekali Deidara, lebih baik kamu konsentrasilah pada jalan di depanmu," Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terdengar tersinggung, tetapi perkataannya hanya membuat Deidara tambah tertawa. Sekarang Shisui juga tersenyum.

"Kita belum tahu kalau itu adalah dia," ujar Itachi tenang, menunjukkan kalau ia tidak terpengaruh.

"Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi, nona Haruno sudah harus ada di mansion Uchiha sekarang..." ujar Shisui terkekeh.

"Hm," hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Saat ia keluar mobil _limousin _miliknya dan diikuti Deidara dan Shisui yang tidak sabar mengetahui keadaan di mansion Uchiha, di dalam sana terlihat beberapa pelayan sibuk berbisik menyebarkan gosip terbaru. Saat mereka melihat Itachi, mereka membisu dan langusng berbungkuk. Beberapa pelayan wanita memekik dan mereka ikut membungkuk.

Nekobaa, sang kepala pelayan yang sudah tua dan sering dipanggil nenek kucing oleh beberapa orang karena ia memelihara banyak kucing jalanan, mendekati Itachi.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Itachi, bagaimana pekerjaannya hari ini?"

Itachi memberikan mantelnya kepadanya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Ia masih memandang sekelilingnya dengan tajam.

"Baik Nek, kami berhasil membeli sebuah hotel di Ibiza yang menjanjikan keuntungan besar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kudengar kita akan mendapat tamu hari ini...?"

"Ah, itu benar tuan muda..." Nekobaa tiba-tiba menghindari pandangan tajam Itachi dan bergegas untuk membawa mantelnya ke laundre. "Calon tunangan Anda, nona Haruno akan datang sebentar lagi, sepertinya ia terjebak macet. Kenapa tuan muda tidak istirahat di kamar? Akan saya suruh koki kita untuk menyiapkan makan malam buat kalian berdua."

"Aku mau pergi berenang sebentar," beberapa pelayan wanita menahan napas mereka saat Itachi mengatakan itu.

Dengan itu Itachi menuju kolam renang, meninggalkan Deidara dan Shisui yang mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. Sebelum pergi Itachi menanyakan dimana adiknya berada sekarang. Nekobaa tersenyum.

"Tuan kecil Sasuke tidak mau mengaku, tetapi ia telah pergi dengan berdandan rapi, sepertinya ia ingin kencan..."

Perkataan Nekobaa membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis dan sebuah kehangatan terpancar di kedua matanya.

_Syukurlah Sasuke..._

-X-O-X-O-X-

Jauh dari mansion Uchiha, di tengah jalan raya, sebuah mobil hijau kecil mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk lolos dari kejaran sepuluh mobil lainnya.

"Kiri! Kubilang kita harus belok ke kiri!" teriak Sakura, kemampuan Lee menyetir mobil sudah membuatnya panik luar biasa.

Hinata mencoba mengelus bahu Naruto yang sudah mabuk mobil dan sebentar lagi akan membutuhkan tempat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan! Aku tahu jalan pintas yang akan membawakan kita ke Mall," ujar Lee tenang seolah-olah mereka sedang minum teh.

"Awas!" teriak Sakura panik, hampir saja Lee menabrak seorang kakek yang mencoba menyeberang jalan, ditemani seorang wanita berambut pendek dan seorang lelaki berbadan besar.

Mereka masih mendengar suara marah si kakek itu yang kemudian memegang pinggulnya yang kesakitan saat mereka berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang sempit.

"Sakura-chan, kita harus berhenti sebentar, Naruto-kun..." Hinata terdengar cemas.

"Duh, kita nggak bisa berhenti sekarang Hinata! Atau tamatlah riwayat kita," Lee tetap bersikeras.

"Maaf teman-teman, aku sudah nggak tahan lagi..." muka Naruto berubah hijau.

"Hinata, buka jendelanya! Kita nggak punya pilihan lain!" pinta Sakura.

Mereka tidak terlambat saat Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan - yah.

-X-O-X-O-X-

"Ino sayang, aku bahagia sekali kita akan mendapatkan anak ketiga," Sai memeluk istrinya dengan penuh cinta saat mereka meninggalkan klinik. Kedua anak mereka sedang main kejar-kejaran.

"Aduh Sai, aku juga bahagia, aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu orang tuaku dan Sakura. Kali ini kita namakan anak kita apa?" Ino mendekap lengan Sai erat-erat dengan mesra.

"Hm kita harus tahu anak kita cowok atau cewek, tetapi kalau cowok bagaimana kalau kita namakan anak kita Leonardo? Atau Picasso?"

"Sai, kamu bisa aja!" Ino tertawa.

"Awas!" teriak Sai dan ia menarik Ino dan putrinya dari jalan raya saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hijau melaju cepat ke arah mereka.

Ino memekik terkejut, parahnya lagi ada sesuatu yang keluar dari jendela mobil itu. Keluarga kecil itu masih berdiri mematung, belum begitu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, saat tiba-tiba beberapa mobil hitam melaju cepat mengejar mobil yang hijau.

"Apa... yang barusan telah terjadi?" tanya Ino heran.

-X-O-X-O-X-

Sasuke berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Beberapa cewek dan bahkan wanita tua memandangnya dengan kagum saat melewatinya. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membalas tatapan mata mereka, ia hanya tertarik kepada satu cewek di dunia ini. Belum pernah ia merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu seorang cewek sebelumnya, dan ia juga belum pernah menghadiahkan seorang cewek sekuntum bunga mawar merah. Dulu ia menganggap hal itu berlebihan, tetapi sekarang?

Ia menutup mata sambil menyangga dirinya di dinding mall dengan tersenyum. Apa Sakura akan menyukai kencan malam ini? Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang saling memberikan isyarat melalui headset mereka.

"Tes tes, apa kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya kami bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas agen Jiroubou. Apa status tuan muda Sasuke?"

"Baik, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu teman kencannya. Apa kalian ingat perintah tuan muda Itachi?"

"Misi kita adalah menyukseskan kencan tuan muda Sasuke, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Bagus, itu juga adalah menyingkirkan semua pengganggu dan penghalang yang akan datang. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

* * *

Saya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat tiba-tiba ide akhir chapter ini muncul. Semoga semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja untuk Sakura... hehe.

Apakah Itachi tahu teman kencannya Sasuke adalah Sakura? Tidak. Siapa yang paling kasihan disini? Mungkin pemilik Mall-nya karena sebentar lagi akan ada perang yang terjadi... hehe.

Selesai sudah chapter ini. Maaf kalau agak pendek, tapi saya harus pergi sekarang mengunjungi kakek dan nenek. Nanti kalau ada waktu lagi saya akan update! Sampai nanti.


	4. They're Not Gonna Get Us

**They're Not Gonna Get Us**

Karena lagi ingin tulis sesuatu yang lucu dan romantis, saya update Falling in and out of Love! Semoga kalian suka! Maaf kalau pendek, habis ini sudah subuh dan saya ingin sekali update sebelum pergi tidur.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_  
_You and me, let's just be honest_  
_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_  
_Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_  
_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_  
_We'll run away on roads that are empty_  
_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us by t.A.T.u._

.

.

.

Lee memakir mobil kecilnya tepat di depan Mall, ia menekan rem begitu mendadak sampai mobilnya hampir menabrak tangga yang menuju ke Mall. Jeritan Sakura dan Hinata membuat beberapa pengunjung Mall berpaling ke arah mereka. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan membantu Naruto keluar dari mobil tanpa muntah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lee keluar dengan senyum puas.

"Bagian rencana kita yang pertama telah berhasil dengan sukses! Kita berhasil lolos dari orang-orang jahat itu!" Lee mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura.

Dalam hati Sakura bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Lee lagi. Langkah cepat Naruto yang berlari ke semak-semak menguatkan janjinya.

"Aku pakir mobilnya dulu, kalian tunggu disini ya?" dan dengan cepat Lee memacu meninggalkan kepulan asap di belakangnya.

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi nanti," guman Hinata, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun sudah baikkan?" tanya Hinata cemas sambil memberikan Naruto sebotol air dan sapu tangannya.

"Ya aku sudah baikkan, trims Hinata," Naruto nyengir pertanda ia benar-benar merasa sudah baikkan.

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengeringkan dahi Naruto dengan sapu tangannya. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa detik, kedua pipinya Hinata bersemu merah menyadari bahwa wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahnya Naruto. Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat, seperti lupa akan sekelilingnya. Sakura tersenyum dan berbalik, berpura-pura menunggu Lee. Kedua pipinya Naruto bersemu merah sedikit saat ia menyadari betapa cantiknya kedua mata Hinata. Naruto membuka mulutnya, ia ingin berterima kasih atas perhatian Hinata.

"Hinata, akhirnya kalian sampai juga."

Sakura menggigit bibir dan menahan dirinya untuk memukul kepala Gaara. Naruto dan Hinata terperanjat dan mereka menjauhi dirinya masing-masing seolah tersengat listrik.

"G-Gaara-kun, maaf kalau kami terlambat," Hinata menunduk malu.

Gaara tersenyum, sesuatu yang paling sering ia lakukan hanya kalau ada di dekat Hinata. Hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja merah tua yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya, dipadu dengan celana hitamnya dan sepatu adidas. Gaara memberi kesan keren dan santai namun ada sisi maskulin dasyat. Beberapa cewek muda melirik ke arahnya saat ia menarik tangan Hinata.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku senang kalian sampai kesini dengan selamat, aku sudah takut saat mendengar kalian naik mobil Lee..."

"Kami nggak apa-apa, setidaknya tubuh kami masih utuh," Sakura batuk-batuk, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tahu rencana Gaara untuk tidak membiarkan Hinata berduaan dengan Naruto.

"Yo Gaara! Terima kasih sudah mau datang untuk membantu Sakura-chan!" Naruto yang seperti biasanya tidak menyadari apa-apa, menepuk bahu Gaara keras-keras.

"Hm, sama-sama. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri mengetahui apa yang bisa terjadi," ujar Gaara tenang, masih memegang tangan Hinata.

Sakura memandang Gaara dengan pandangan stoik. Seperti telepati, Gaara bisa membaca dari kedua matanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

_"Kamu cuma datang karena Hinata, jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya."_

_"Aku nggak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, setelah mendengar rencana kalian."_

_"Aku tahu dia akan aman di tanganmu, tapi jangan terlalu mengganggu hubungan Hinata dan Naruto dong!"_

Gaara tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang mengingatkan akan senyum ala Uchiha milik Sasuke.

_"Hubungan apa? Sebelum Naruto dan Hinata resmi pacaran aku bisa berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Hinata."_

_"Cih! Ingat janjimu, aku membiarkanmu asal kamu jangan sampai membuat Hinata menangis."_

_"Tenang saja, seperti yang kukatakan dulu, kalau aku sampai membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan menampakkan mukaku lagi di hadapannya."_

_"Baiklah, kuserahkan Hinata kepadanmu, keselamatannya tentu saja!"_

_"Fokus saja pada masalah percintaanmu sendiri tuan putri."_

Naruto dan Hinata membisu menyaksikan aksi melempar pandangan antara Sakura dan Gaara.

"Teman-teman! Mobilnya telah sukses terpakir di dekat pintu Mall! Kalau kita harus kabur lagi, aku bisa membawa kalian dengan cepat keluar dari sini!" Lee tiba-tiba hadir di belakang Naruto, membuatnya terperanjat kaget dan pucat lagi. Sakura dan Gaara sweatdrop.

"Haha... terima kasih Lee..." Sakura tertawa gugup. "Oke... kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang."

Semuanya berjalan memasuki Mall. Hinata dan Sakura langsung menuju kamar kecil wanita. Para lelaki menunggu di luar. Setelah lima menit kedua cewek itu keluar. Untuk detik-detik pertama para lelaki tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Namun hanya warna mata yang bisa menunjukkan siapa Sakura dan siapa Hinata.

Hinata sekarang memakai wig rambut pink yang panjangnya sama dengan rambut Sakura. Keduanya memakai rok jeans selutut dengan sepatu boots hitam dan kemeja merah. Bahkan kalungnya sama, bentuk bunga Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kamu cantik sekali!" Lee mengacungkan jempol sambil tersipu merah.

"Aku biasanya juga tampil seperti ini di kampus..." Sakura sweatdrop.

Hinata dengan malu-malu menarik roknya ke bawah. Gadis Hyuuga itu belum terbiasa memakai rok yang bahkan sampai ke lututnya. Biasanya gaun atau rok yang ia pakai panjang atau sampai di bawah lutut.

Gaara tersenyum kepada Hinata, pertanda ia memuji penampilannya. Hinata berpaling dengan malu-malu, kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Dahi Naruto berkerut, entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat hal itu.

"Oke, jadi rencana kita adalah: Sakura pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke. Gaara akan berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata di Mall, mengalihkan perhatian para orang M.I.B." jelas Lee.

"Apa itu mib?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Man in black Naruto," Gaara memukul dahinya.

"Betul! Kita harus beri nama orang-orang itu. Jadi kebanyakan akan berusaha mengejar Hinata. Gaara tentu saja akan mencegah mereka menculik Hinata."

"Piece of cake," Gaara nyengir sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Sisa orang yang mengejar Sakura dan Sasuke, akan dicegah oleh aku dan Naruto. Naruto, kamu masih fit latihan bela diri 'kan?"

"Masih, perintah Kaa-san..." Naruto berpaling muka mengingat wajah seram ibunya.

"Bagus, dengan begitu rencana ini akan berjalan dengan sukses. Nanti saat kencannya selesai, Sakura akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura akan ke kamar kecil dan berganti pakaian lagi. Sakura akan memakai wignya yang hitam dan Hinata tidak perlu memakai wig lagi. Kita akan bertemu di pintu Mall bagian selatan. Bersama-sama kita akan pulang."

"Eh... Sakura-chan, sebenarnya kamu akan pulang kemana? Kamu 'kan nggak diizinkan pulang," tanya Naruto.

Sakura nyengir, "tidak jauh dari kampus ayah memiliki kos untuk para mahasiswa. Ada satu kamar kos khusus untukku kalau aku belajar lembur di kampus. Aku bisa tinggal disana sampai ayah pulang. Habis itu aku akan punya pembicaraan empat mata dengannya," Sakura menunjukkan tinjunya, kedua matanya berkobar-kobar.

Para lelaki mundur selangkah. Mereka kenal amukkan amarah Sakura. Lee, Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura memasuki sekolah bela diri Guy-sensei sejak mereka berumur enam tahun dan di antara mereka, Sakura memiliki tinju yang paling mematikan. Semuanya merupakan anak dari orang yang terkenal dan sukses. Minato adalah mentri keamanan dalam negeri, ayah Gaara adalah pemilik perusahaan senjata dan peralatan elektronik yang sukses, juga merupakan ketua mafia negara ini, Lee adalah anak angkat Guy-sensei, juara bela diri yang telah memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan, sering ikut latihan dengan para champion terkenal seperti Bruce Lee dan Chuck Norris, bahkan tampil dalam beberapa film action terkenal. Karena merupakan anak orang yang terkenal dan kaya, penculikan bisa saja terjadi. Bela diri adalah perlindungan terakhir setelah bodyguard.

"Oke, kita sebaiknya pergi sekarang, sebentar lagi filmnya mulai," ujar Sakura bersemangat, mata jamrudnya menandakan isyarat dan perasaan seorang gadis yang lagi jatuh cinta.

Ia berlari duluan ke arah bioskop, Naruto dan Lee berlari mengikutinya, mereka dikejar oleh Gaara dan Hinata. Dari kejauhan Sakura bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang lagi menunggunya di depan sebuah air mancur. Sasuke mengenakan baju putih di bawah kemeja biru tuanya yang terbuka dan celana jeans. Sakura tersenyum lebar, kedua pipinya bersemu merah dari berlari dan rasa senang melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu. Namun sebelum Sakura sampai ke tempatnya, beberapa hal terjadi secara bersamaan.

Dua orang berpakaian hitam mendekatinya, namun Sakura melompat ke atas, mendarat dan ia terus berlari. Kedua orang itu sekarang diserang oleh Naruto dan Lee yang mencoba meringkus mereka tanpa menarik perhatian banyak orang. Gaara dan Hinata berlari ke arah yang lain begitu mereka dilihat sekelompok orang yang berpakaian dan berkaca mata hitam lainnya. Sakura tetap berlari dan Saske akhirnya melihat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan jantung Sakura berdetak kencang.

_Sasuke..._

Tiba-tiba salah satu orang suruhan ayahnya muncul di belakang Sasuke. Ia hendak meraih bahu Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba seseorang dengan pakaian ala Hawaii muncul di antara mereka.

"Excuse me Sir, can you point me out a direction...?" tanya orang turis itu.

Orang M.I.B menatap turis itu dengan bingung yang sekarang berbicara banyak dalam bahasa Inggris sambil menyeretnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas, ia senang ia beruntung dalam keadaan terjepit seperti itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah kedua orang yang menjauh darinya, tidak ada yang menyadari kilauan berbahaya dalam kedua matanya yang hitam, seolah-olah seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya, dengan cepat dan mematikan. Ada hawa seperti aura gelap mengelilingi dirinya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia ada sisi gelap.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Sakura yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menyerahkan sekuntum mawar yang ia pegang ke Sakura.

"Hai Sakura," Sakura mengambil mawar itu dengan malu-malu. Ia mencium aromanya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk menampakkan senyumnya kepada Sasuke.

"Trims Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum filmnya mulai," saran Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan di sampingnya, keduanya mulai ngobrol. Sesampainya mereka disana mereka beli dua karcis untuk menonton sebuah film superhero berjudul Blakburn, seorang pengendali api yang berjuang melawan pemerintah dan organisasi keamanan mereka yang korupsi. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura masuk, si penjual karcis terperanjat kaget karena ada sekitar 20 orang berpakaian dan berkaca mata hitam juga ingin beli karcis untuk menonton filmnya. Karena karcisnya sudah habis terjual, kelompok orang-orang aneh itu disuruh pergi.

Di dalam bioskop, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke dari tangannya yang ia tempatkan tidak jauh dari tangan Sakura. Gadis itu ingin sekali meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyangga kepalanya di atas bahunya yang maskulin. Aroma tubuh Sasuke meracuni indra penciuman Sakura dan ia mendapat keinginan kuat untuk memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan mengakui perasaannya. Sakura harus berusaha untuk bersikap tenang karena Sasuke sudah dua kali menangkap basah dia melirik ke arah Sasuke saat filmnya diputar.

Jauh di belakang mereka, Lee dan Naruto membagi satu bungkus jumbo popcorn yang mirip ember. Lee mengambil setangan penuh popcorn sebelum mengisi mulutnya sepenuh mungkin, mencoba menahan air matanya saat melihat wajah rindu Sakura yang mencoba menatap Sasuke diam-diam sambil menonton cerita mengharukan sang pahlawan yang harus meninggalkan kekasihnya demi keselamatannya karena ia dikejar oleh seluruh suruhan pemerintah yang korupsi. Naruto mencoba fokus menonton filmnya, sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin menonton film itu, namun hatinya entah kenapa resah saat mencoba menebak Gaara dan Hinata sedang apa. Ia yakin ia merasa resah karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Hinata, namun kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang saat mengetahui Gaara ada di sampingnya dan akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya?

Dua jam kemudian, Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan bioskopnya, Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang Sasuke pinjamkan kepadanya. Akhir filmnya berhasil membuatnya melupakan Sasuke sesaat.

"Akhirnya sungguh mengharukan..." bisik Sakura yang mencoba tersenyum namun ia menitikkan air mata lagi. "Sang pahlawan terpaksa mengorbankan kekasihnya untuk menyelamatkan dunia..."

"Biasanya aku bukan tipe yang suka cerita romantis, namun aku akui, kali ini aku cukup menikmatinya," ujar Sasuke jujur.

"Tapi apa arti hidup seorang pahlawan tanpa seorang wanita di sampingnya?" protes Sakura yang menghapus air matanya.

"Kau benar..." Sasuke menatap ke arahnya saat mereka berjalan di Mall. Mereka berhenti di taman bunga yang tertata rapi di tengah mall, sebagai tempat untuk para pembelanja istirahat sejenak di udara sejuk. Beberapa burung berkicauan di dekat air mancur yang memiliki patung cupid kecil di atasnya. Sakura berhenti berjalan untuk melipat sapu tangannya, merasa malu ia hampir menangis di depan Sasuke. Dari kejauhan terdengar musik terbaru yang berada di top box office, kebetulan itu adalah lagu latar belakang Blakburn "Together forever" yang sering dimainkan di dalam filmnya. Sasuke menempatkan tangannya di atas bahu Sakura dan gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Naruto dan Lee berkumpul dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Keempat mahasiswa itu menukar beberapa pandang, Naruto menatap Hinata lebih lama dari biasanya, hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Gaara. Mereka sekarang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ini saatnya..." Hinata berbisik dengan mencakup kedua tangannya, memohon ke Kami-sama agar semuanya berjalan lancar. "Ayolah Sakura..."

"Sakura-chan..." Lee mencucurkan air mata, namun ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak membuat keributan yang bisa merusak suasananya.

Gaara terdiam namun bahkan di dalam kedua mata jade-nya bisa terlihat sebuah harapan. Naruto menyilangkan kedua jarinya, berharap dengan sepenuh hati kedua sahabatnya akan menjadi pasangan resmi, mengetahui mereka cocok untuk masing-masing.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Sasuke aku..."

Keduanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan masing-masing. Sasuke tersenyum ala Uchiha-nya saat Sakura tertawa manis.

"Baiklah, aku duluan," tawar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, setuju dengan usulnya.

"Sakura, kenyataannya adalah, bahwa jika pahlawan itu adalah-"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena tiba-tiba cahaya lampu dan seluruh listrik di dalam mall mati seketika. Terdengar beberapa jeritan kaget para pengujung mall dan tangisan anak-anak kecil yang takut akan kegelapan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menaggil dengan cemas. Tidak ada jawaban.

Cahaya lampu kembali menyala setelah waktu yang terasa seperti satu menit, namun Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tetapi gadis berambut pink itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Hinata memekik shock saat melihat Sakura tidak ada di tempat Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari mencari sahabatnya, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Gaara dan Naruto. Ia berlari sampai ia tiba-tiba ditahan salah satu suruhan Kizashi. Hinata menjerit saat mendapati dirinya dikelilingi tiga orang.

"Itu dia, akhirnya kami temukan kamu juga!" ujar salah satu.

_Akhirnya...? Jadi mereka tadi masih mencari Sakura? __Kalau begitu... siapa yang telah menculik Sakura...?_

Tiba-tiba ketiga orang itu diserang sekelompok orang lain yang Hinata tidak kenal. Untuk sesaat ia sungguh terkejut dan bingung melihat kejadian di depan matanya, namun ia teringat akan Sakura dan dengan panik ia mencoba menemukannya lagi.

_Oh Kami-sama! Semoga ia tidak diculik lagi... hal itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi padanya!_

Seseorang mecengkram pergelangan tangannya yang mungil dan Hinata menjerit kaget, ia mencoba untuk membanting orang itu jatuh, teringat beberapa jurus bela diri yang diajarkan Kak Neji kepadanya, namun badan orang itu masih terlalu besar untuk gadis anggun sepertinya.

Dari belakang Gaara menyerang orang itu dan melawan delapan orang lainnya yang datang tiba-tiba. Lee bergabung, ia ikut bertarung, membantu Gaara.

"Naruto! Bawa Hinata dari sini ke tempat yang aman!" perintah Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk dan ia meraih tangan Hinata, menariknya sambil berlari untuk membawanya pergi.

"Hinata! Ke sini! Aku tahu tempat yang aman!" Naruto berlari sambil melihat ke depan, tidak menyadari kedua pipi Hinata yang memerah. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

_Tangan Naruto-kun... begitu besar dan hangat..._

Naruto mendorong Hinata ke dalam foto box, tempatnya sempit namun kain penutupnya akan melindungi mereka dari mata-mata yang mencari mereka. Kedua pipi Hinata tambah merah saat ia terdorong ke dada Naruto, baju oranye-nya sedikit basah oleh keringat, namun hal itu tidak mengganggunya, ia malah tambah malu dan menikmati jarak di antara mereka yang pendek.

"Kita akan aman disini untuk sesaat..." guman Naruto, tiba-tiba menyadari betapa dekatnya ia dengan tubuh mungil dan feminim Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia merasa hampir mau pingsan. Ia memang lemah dengan tekananan darahnya sudah sejak dulu, dan berada di dekat Naruto membuat kehilangan kesadaran beberapa kali. Apa daya jika ia begitu menyukai lelaki itu sampai jantungnya rasanya mau copot?

"Hehe Hinata, jangan khawatirkan Sakura, aku yakin ia baik-baik saja, ingat, dia kan bisa karate dan tinju. Mana ada lelaki yang bisa membungkamnya?" Naruto nyengir.

Hinata membalas senyumnya, namun kedua matanya tetapi dipenuhi rasa cemas.

_Naruto-kun, kamu tidak tahu... tujuh tahun yang lalu..._

**-X-O-X-O-X-**

Sasuke tidak tahu harus lakukan apa. Ia berjalan keluar mall ke arah mobilnya dengan cemas dan gerutu. Tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi dan ia langsung membaca SMS yang ia dapatkan. Sesaat ia terdiam lalu sebuah senyum tipis tersunging di bibirnya. Ia menutup ponselnya dan membuka pintu mobil _Chevrolet _biru tua miliknya.

**-X-O-X-O-X-**

"Apa ini...?" seorang satpam yang melihat semua kejadian aneh di kamera, memanggil si pemilik mall yang kebetulan ada di mall hari itu.

"Tuan Onoki... ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi."

**-X-O-X-O-X-**

Dua orang dengan emblem Uchiha di bagian kanan dada mereka, berdiri di samping salah satu orang berpakaian hitam yang telah mereka ringkus dengan sukses.

"Sekarang saatnya lihat siapa sih yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merusak kencan Sasuke-sama..." dengan berkata begitu, kacamata hitamnya dicopot.

"Yamato...? Tangan kanan tuan Kizashi?"

Dari walkie-talkie milik salah satu dari mereka, terdengar sebuah suara serak.

_"Halo? Kidomaru? Apa kamu ada disana?"_

Orang bernama Kidomaru mengangkat walkie-talkienya dengan kesal dan menekan tombol sebelum menjawab. "Apa?!"

_"Kita bisa pulang, tuan muda Sasuke pulang dengan senyum, berarti kencannya sukses. Boss juga sudah telpon, bilang kita bisa kembali."_

"Ya sudah..." Kidomaru mematikan alat yang ia pegang sambil memandang Yamato yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Apa arti semua ini...?"

**-X-O-X-O-X-**

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka pelan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut pinknya yang panjang dari matanya. Ia mendengar suara mobil yang berjalan, merasakan permukaan kain asing di pipinya dan merasakan kedua tangannya telah terikat di belakangnya. Sakura meronta-ronta, membuat rambutnya terjatuh ke samping, memberikan kebebasan untuk lebih mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia berdada di dalam mobil yang tidak ia kenal. Rasa panik yang membabi-buta menguasai tubuhnya dan ia meronta-ronta lebih keras. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan dari masa-masa yang ingin ia lupakan mulai nampak di dalam pikirannya. Kegelapan, suara sinis, kain dengan rasa jelek yang memenuhi mulutnya, jeritan bisu dan bau besi.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak seperti itu kalau jadi kamu," seseorang berkata.

Sakura melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah menyetir mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa mengenali orang itu dari belakang, namun ia mengingatkannya akan Gaara. Sebuah boneka aneh tergantung di bawah kaca cermin. Sakura tambah panik.

"Berhenti meronta-ronta seperti itu kalau Anda tidak mau punya luka di pergelangan tangan Anda yang cantik, Nyonya Haruno."

Mendengar orang itu memanggilnya dengan sedikit hormat, Sakura langsung berhenti. Orang ini tahu dirinya dan entah kenapa itu memberinya kepastian bahwa orang ini bukan penculik yang menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Maaf kalau harus bertindak jauh namun aku bekerja langsung di bawah perintah tuan Fugaku Uchiha, aku yakin kamu pernah mendengar namanya," orang misterius itu lanjut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Sakura berpikir keras sejenak. Ia kenal Fugaku Uchiha, ia pernah menghadiri sebuah pesta besar yang diselenggarakan olehnya saat ia berumur enam tahun. Ia ingat karena saat itu ia memakai gaun pink layaknya seperti tuan putri dan menghadiri sebuah pesta dengan orang tuanya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia teringat sebuah istana yang dipenuhi bunga, seorang wanita baik dengan rambut hitam. Ia mencoba mengingat hal lain yang terjadi di dalam pesta itu, namun ia tidak bisa. Akan tetapi tanpa mengingat pesta itu ia tahu dari berita nasional bahwa Fugaku Uchiha adalah pemilik beberapa perusahaan sukses, mulai dari pertambangan batu bara sampai rantai perhotelan bintang lima dan asuransi kesehatan. Salah satu orang paling sukses dan kaya bahkan untuk tingkat internasional. Dan orang yang menculiknya adalah salah satu suruhan Fugaku Uchiha? Kenapa? Buat apa orang dari tingkat society atas menginginkan Sakura...

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat surat ayahnya.

_Ayah ingin kamu aman 100%. Kebetulan sekali teman ayah menawarkan untuk menjagamu sampai ayah dan ibu pulang ke rumah..._

_Jangan panik putri kecilku. Dia akan memastikan segala kebutuhanmu dipenuhi dan kamu akan dijaga 24 jam dalam seminggu. Kamu akan baik-baik saja._

Fugaku Uchiha adalah teman ayah yang Kizashi tulis di suratnya? Sakura merasa perutnya seperti dipenuhi air dengan es. Tunangannya adalah putra orang super kaya itu? Terlebih lagi seseorang dari salah satu keluarga terhormat dengan garis keturunan yang dijaga ketat turun-temurun?

Uchiha...? Tunggu kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya..? Jauh sebelumnya, bukan dari berita atau dari gosip teman-temannya...

"Kita sudah sampai," perkataan orang itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia mendesah tajam.

Pintu mobil dibuka dan Sakura ditarik keluar dengan hati-hati namun tidak lembut. Nampaknya berita tentang kekuatan monster Sakura telah diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang dari kediaman Uchiha karena Sakura melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan emblem Uchiha di dada mereka, mengelilinginya.

Ia menggerutu, berharap tangannya bebas jadi ia bisa meringkus mereka semua sekaligus dengan tangan kosongnya. Si penculik mencengkram lengannya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya masuk. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak protes, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia dikelilingi oleh sepuluh orang lainnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, begitu banyak drama hanya karena keinginan konyol ayahnya untuk menjodohkannya.

Sakura berjalan terpaksa sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kediaman Uchiha atau sering dipanggil Uchiha Manor, mirip istana tua dengan banyak peralatan canggih di sekelilingnya. Sakura bisa melihat kamera ada dimana-mana, beberapa mobil oldtimer yang eksklusif terparkir di depan pintu rumah terbesar yang pernah Sakura lihat. Hanya saja ia tidak melihat sekuntum bunga dimanapun. Kebun dan tamannya hanya merupakan hamparan hijau yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon besar dan semak-semak berbentuk pion-pion catur.

Sakura yang dipaksa orang berambut merah tak dikenalnya untuk terus berjalan, membawanya masuk ke dalam Uchiha Manor melalui pintu yang lain, menembus dapur ruang tamu. Sakura merasa perutnya tambah disiram air es dari kutub utara saat mendengar perkataanya. Ia tidak suka senyum sinis yang ia perlihatkan kepadanya.

"Saatnya kau bertemu tunanganmu, tuan putri."

* * *

Yes chapter depan Sakura akan bertemu Itachi! Saya nggak sabar untuk update chapter itu!

Update cepat! Saya mau bobo sekarang. Plis review, kalian tahu betapa saya menunggu seperti anak menunggu chapter terbaru Naruto setiap minggu! Dadah! Oh ya dan cerita Blakburn adalah cerita milik saya yang pernah saya tulis untuk seseorang yang suka cerita superhero.


End file.
